


My last act of love | myg + pjm

by orphan_account



Category: bts
Genre: M/M, and he tries to escape, but can't, but jimin is dead, but the rest don't know about it, death au, falls in love, has a happy ending, keeps on blaming himself, yoongi accidentally kills jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Where Yoongi falls in love with Park Jimin , a dead boy, whom he killed





	1. Chapter 1

He was driving 

It was raining 

He couldn't see clearly 

He squinted his eyes 

His phone rang 

It was Taehyung 

His roommate 

Asking him to come back

He declined the call 

He didn't want to talk then 

He had run from home 

Before he looked up on the road 

It was already too late 

The tires screeched 

He gripped the steering wheel 

The car skidded 

And he watched in horror 

As how 

A small boy 

Fell down from his cycle 

And smashed into the car 

His backpack fell down as he lay there limp , lifeless 

Blood coming out from his head 

And when Yoongi got out from his car 

The boy had already breathed his last 

His name was Park Jimin 

He was 17 years old 

And yoongi had killed him unknowingly


	2. 2

The boy was pale 

He didn't know what to do 

He was terrified 

He had taken a life 

He slowly lifted the boy's head up 

And cradled him in his arms 

His skin white 

His eyes closed 

And blood over him

His guitar was broken 

His cycle was broken 

And so were his dreams

He was dead now

Yoongi felt himself sobbing 

Crying 

Repenting 

And before the police arrived 

He started the car's engine 

Drove away 

And fled the scene

On national route 46


	3. 3

It was morning 

Memories of last night were still in his head 

Torturing him 

And scaring him 

"Good morning hyung " 

He heard Jungkook say 

" it's already 12 in the noon " 

He went to take his cereal 

His inner soul scared 

And afraid 

Will they find out? 

The great sin he committed 

" hyung did you hear about the boy who was killed and left on the road ?" 

" I pity him he seemed like a nice kid "

They start the television 

His repentance gnawing at him 

Consuming him and making his fright grow 

" Last night , a seventeen year old boy by the name of Park Jimin " 

" was hit by a car and killed on spot "

" investigations believe it was a hit and run accident "

" The boy had recently topped his grade and was going to Stanford "

" the greif stricken parents said that he was a bright and kind student "

" He is believed to be -"

And before the reporter could finish 

Yoongi had disappeared 

Leaving Jungkook and Taehyung confused 

He ran 

To the lake 

And cried 

He would have been going to college now that boy 

He would have been starting a new life 

And yoongi destroyed it all 

It was his fault 

It was his recklessness 

That Jimin was no longer alive 

Sometimes he'd come in his dreams 

Asking him why had he killed him 

What had he done wrong to deserve this 

And yoongi would spend his sleepless nights in dread 

He had no answer


	4. 4

Over the next few days 

Yoongi didn't really do anything 

He would stay hidden in his room 

Scared to be caught 

To be arrested

And to be put in jail 

But Jimin 

That boy 

That beautiful boy 

Yoongi began looking at his pictures more and more 

Till the time he realized 

He was is in love 

With a dead boy


	5. 5

Taehyung and Jungkook would wonder 

What had happened to yoongi ? 

Ever since he'd returned back home 

He wasn't the same 

The same smiling hyung they would all smile with 

The same playful hyung they would play with 

He had changed 

Hoseok would sit out the room 

Waiting for yoongi to open it 

They wouldn't see him at college too 

He was falling 

Terribly 

Yoongi would think 

If he hadn't taken his car outside that day 

Jimin would still be alive 

And perhaps they could even meet one day 

And fall in love 

And kiss under the moonlight 

He would think how his skin would feel 

Just as soft as the day he touched them 

When his eyes were closed and blood was over his face

How his lips would feel 

When he would kiss him 

Softly 

Regret was filling him 

It wasn't letting him live 

So he had to do the other thing 

He had to die


	6. 6

Yoongi couldn't sleep 

Couldn't eat 

And couldn't think 

His mother was gone 

His father was dead too 

And he was in love with a dead boy 

He couldn't focus on college 

He didn't speak to any of his friends 

He kept quiet 

The next day at the breakfast table 

No one was there 

Except Jungkook 

Who was washing the dishes 

Yoongi walked over 

In a hushed low voice he said 

" Jungkook . I want you to accompany me on a road trip ."

Jungkook was taken aback at first 

His hyung had finally talked to him 

But he could sense 

Yoongi's tears were threatening to spill out 

At any moment 

" But why me yoongi hyung ? You would always take hoseok "

" He won't be able to understand Kookie " 

Yoongi sobbed onto his shirt 

And Jungkook held him 

" please don't tell this to anyone " 

He whispered and broke down even more 

So Jungkook let it be a secret 

That yoongi was going on a road trip 

With him


	7. 7

"Where is yoongi ? " 

Taehyung and hoseok sat at the end of the table 

It was jungkook's turn to answer 

" He told me he is away at the library "

He stirred nervously and flashed a smile 

" And where do you think you are going ?"

" I . I have some project to do with a friend . I'll see you later " 

Jungkook said and quickly opened the door 

To sit in the car with yoongi hyung 

He lied 

He lied because yoongi trusted him 

He didn't want to break his trust 

There was no project 

Hyung wasn't at the library 

He was in the car with Jungkook 

And they were driving off to National Route 46


	8. Chapter 8

" Do you remember the time when Namjoon broke Jin's Mario cart " 

Yoongi said as Jungkook began laughing 

" yes I do hyung . Jin hyung was so mad "

" and remember the time when we used to play football back in our garden "

" I remember all of it . But why are you talking like this . Is something wrong hyung ? Do you want to talk about it ?"

" no Jungkook everything is fine . Everything is fine "

Yoongi smiled and held jungkook's hand 

" but promise me one thing . Kookie . You will take care of the rest when I am gone"

Jungkook was scared 

What was he trying to say ? 

" But hyung I -" 

He stuttered only to be interrupted by yoongi 

" Promise me "

And this time yoongi said with such assurance and a serious look on his face 

That Jungkook had to do it 

" I promise. I promise yoongi hyung " 

Yoongi's lips broke into a smile 

And turned his face 

And looked ahead on the road 

The car was speeding 

After sometime 

Maybe an hour or so 

Of blissful memories and laughter 

They reached their spot 

It was beautiful 

Mountains could be seen in a distance 

And the road was clear

There was a cliff near to their car 

Yoongi stood near it 

" I want you to look at this when I am gone " 

He whispered and gave him a letter making Jungkook surprised 

" Jungkook can you bring me a bottle of water ? I feel thirsty " 

Yoongi said trying to hold back his tears and bit his lip , making it bleed 

He would miss them they were his family 

Jungkook he went back to the car 

To open up his backpack and bring the water bottle

It had been a long trip 

Hyung must be thirsty 

Till the time he returned bringing it

He saw Yoongi 

Standing over the cliff 

He was scared

Hyung could fall down 

" Hyung get down . It's dangerous " 

Jungkook said to look at yoongi , smiling 

" Promise me Jungkook . You will go to college and work hard " 

Yoongi whispered 

Jungkook was still at a distance away 

" But - hyung I " 

Jungkook stuttered 

Yoongi stepped a foot away from the land 

Nearing the cliff 

" promise me you will console Hoseok and Taehyung "

One more step back

" That you will not let Jin cry "

Jungkook felt his grip on the water bottle tightening 

"That you will tell Namjoon he is the best brother I could ever ask for "

Jungkook felt like crying 

Was yoongi letting go ? 

" Goodbye Kookie " 

Yoongi whispered 

And waved his hands still smiling 

To say goodbye 

And these were the last words he said 

Before jumping 

Off the cliff 

And letting go off the world


	9. 9

Yoongi committed suicide 

It all happened so fast 

One minute he was there 

And then he was gone 

Jungkook couldn't save him 

No one could 

If only they had known the truth 

For a moment jungkook stood near the car 

Shocked 

He didn't move an inch 

Why couldn't he save yoongi ? 

Why couldn't he do anything right ? 

The police arrived 

An hour later 

His lifeless body was found 

At the bottom of the cliff 

With his eyes closed 

He looked like an angel 

And maybe he had become one too


	10. 10 (afterlife)

There was a lamp 

Flickering 

Yoongi could see 

There was a bench 

It was not dark 

But it wasn't bright too

He could see a boy 

With cotton candy hair

And a broken guitar 

His skin was glowing 

His hair was shimmering 

And when he turned to look at yoongi 

His eyes were glittering too 

" You came ?" 

His voice sounded like a melody 

Soft and pleasant 

Yoongi tensed 

It was Jimin 

Jimin patted the empty space beside him 

On the bench 

And yoongi felt himself 

Walking towards him

The boy whom he killed 

The boy whom he loved 

There was a box 

Next to the lamp 

When Yoongi opened the box 

It had photographs 

Of him with Hoseok 

With Jungkook and Taehyung 

With Namjoon and Seokjin 

Photographs of him and his parents 

His old memories 

His diary

His songs 

His toy train which he used to play with 

He touched them 

And smiled 

He wrapped the open box 

And sat next to jimin 

" These are my memories ?" 

He questioned softly 

" I have mine too " 

Jimin said 

And his eyes sparkled 

" Aren't you angry with me ?" 

Yoongi whispered 

Scared 

And watched Jimin play with his broken guitar 

Before he lifted his head 

And spoke 

" No " 

" But I killed you " 

" It happened for the best " 

" You were about to go to college and start a new life and I destroyed it ." 

" It's not your fault yoongi " 

" You must hate me " 

Yoongi whispered before he felt Jimin 

Holding his hands 

And looking at him 

" I don't hate you " 

And yoongi was relieved to hear that 

Jimin was looking even more beautiful 

" Is this afterlife ?" 

He whispered to hear Jimin say 

" I guess not . This is called waiting . So we wait " 

" and who are you waiting for ?" 

Yoongi questioned back 

" I was waiting for you " 

His voice mesmerized yoongi 

His beautiful face did too 

" I think this is the end " 

Jimin said again 

He took yoongi's face in his hands 

" This is my last act of love " 

He hushed in a low voice 

And kissed yoongi 

Gently 

He pulled jimin closer 

And they continued to kiss 

His soft pink lips were caressing yoongi 

It felt like butterflies 

A white light began to glow 

And it shone birghter 

They kissed harder 

Jimin pulled back 

And held yoongi 

" we will meet again " 

Jimin smiled 

He was beginning to disappear 

In the white light 

Like glitter 

And stars 

Yoongi smiled too as he gripped Jimin tighter 

they began to fade away 

" I'll find you in another life " 

" I'll find you too " 

They kissed again 

And yoongi could hear Jimin grinning 

They had earned eternity 

It was over 

They had done their waiting 

It was time to start a new life


	11. 11

" Why couldn't you tell us Jungkook ?" 

Hoseok sobbed and Namjoon comforted him 

" I didn't know hyung " 

" I didn't know " 

" I didn't know " 

Jungkook shouted and beat the wooden table and cried

Making his hands bleed 

" Why did you cheat on him Hoseok ?" 

Seokjin whispered and looked at him 

" It was a mistake hyung . I never meant to cheat on him " 

Hoseok's eyes were red 

And tears were streaming down his face 

" It's my fault . I told him about you cheating on yoongi . I am sorry " 

Taehyung said and closed his eyes . Images of yoongi kept flashing in his head . 

" it isn't kookie's fault it's mine " 

Taehyung whispered and Jungkook hugged him 

" Yoongi is dead because of me " 

Namjoon began and looked away 

" I wasn't there for him when he needed me " 

And they found faults 

Not in yoongi 

But within themselves 

" Yoongi hyung ga- gave me something " 

Jungkook said and everyone looked at him 

" it's a letter " 

He said as he reached into his pocket 

And pulled it out 

 

" It's yoongi . How are you all ? . I first want to say I am sorry . I am sorry that I committed suicide . That I am no longer present there . With you . I want to say that I forgive you for everything you did to me . I forgive you . But I did something unforgivable. You remember the night Taehyung ? When I ran away from home ? It was the day you told me about hoseok cheating on me . I was hurt . So I drove away . 

It was raining I couldn't see clearly . Before I knew it , I had taken a life . That boy you saw on the news , Park Jimin ? He was killed because of me . And I couldn't bear to live with that sin . Please tell the police that it was me . His parents deserve to know . I have let go but I won't forget you .

I guess this is the end . But promise me . You will live your life . Without me . I'll be watching you from above . And hopefully meet you again . 

Promise me you'll be better 

Promise me 

Promise me you'll not cry over me 

Promise me that you'll pass your exams 

Promise me that you'll not forget me too 

Goodbye " 

And they said goodbye to yoongi too 

 

 

" Hello hyung . This is Jungkook . Your Kookie .

I have started college and I am working hard like how you told me to .

Namjoon and Seokjin finished their college . And Namjoon has enrolled into a music academy .

Taehyung and I , have started our jobs at a nearby cafe and we earn enough money for a month . We have rented out an apartment like Namjoon and Jin hyung . 

Hoseok hyung . He hasn't been the same . But he is trying .

To tell you the truth, we all haven't been how we used to be before you left us .

But we will carry on . Because you said life is beautiful . 

We told the police what really happened . We had promised we would . Jimin's parents forgave you . But still there must be a feeling of anger in their heart .

We miss you .I wish I had never gone to fetch the water bottle . I wish I had held your hands before you fell down . I wish we could help you when you needed us . When you had no one .

We wish you'd still be alive . And happy . 

We wish we'd meet you again 

But till then we will keep waiting ,

And we won't forget you . Ever .

We love you yoongi hyung 

I hope you're still watching us from above 

Love 

Jungkook "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished phew !!!


End file.
